A Mysterious Encountering
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Based on a True Story. NatsuMikan meet and never became the same again. Natsume's slow and can't tell his feelings to a naive Mikan, but Hotaru, Ruka and his aunt help him. Will NatsuMikan have a happy ending? Let's wait and see...
1. The encountering

I don't own Gakuen Alice okay..if I did..I would be so happy..to own NATSUME! Anyway.. This Fic..was inspired by a true story..(and this fic is a lot different than the real Gakuen Alice)

It was a Sunday, and for Mikan she thought it was another normal Sunday for her. But she's not that ordinary when it comes to going to church, but not extraordinary either, she just joins the choir by playing the guitar for them in accompaniment.

It all started as she found out, they weren't gonna sing, she was a bit sad about the fact that she can't share her music to the Lord and to all the people there. She's tired of this other choir always taking their place without telling them. She's sick of their instructor too, Sumire, who thinks she's the best but all she can do is overdo the singing too much. Yes, her choir has a much greater voice than Mikan's, but they are always late and are too confident about themselves even if they didn't do anything special. "It was service for the Lord and not a concert!" she thought annoyed in her head.

So, Mikan sat beside her parents, which doesn't happen usually. Well, there's nothing she can do, Sumire has the "Ace Card" now. So she just accepted the fact. But still, she felt bad, her day started out bad, which became worse, then worst. Although within this bad luck day, she didn't know that some luck would stumble on her way..

There was a guy, with her aunt who visited their village to check out how the church was, her aunt apparently was in charge of Mikan's choir. Her niece's name was Natsume, a very handsome but silent guy with black hair and soulful ruby-eyes. He too didn't expect that he'll find luck there at the church for he didn't want to go there at the first place.

When they arrived, Mikan greeted Natsume's aunt, since they knew each other. Her aunt greeted Mikan as well. This made Natsume blush and wonder "Who is she?" He never had this feeling before and was completely confused on why his heart beated so fast, so fast that he just stood there, without saying a word to Mikan. Her aunt noticed this and decided for she and Natsume to sit beside Mikan and her parents. So the two were seating beside each other, and Natsume still can't move and say a word to this beautiful brunette.

And just Natsume's luck, her aunt had to go somewhere for a short while, and he was left with Mikan and her parents. She looked at her and wondered if she's an only child. Suddenly her father saw him and had a grin on his face, which he showed to his wife. Mikan's mom saw it and his dad rolled his eyes to Natsume. She understood what he was getting at about Natsume. This made Natsume so nervous and he didn't know what to do. Mikan's parents already know he likes her and might even tell her. He can't get the thought of rejection out of his head. Until, he noticed Mikan wasn't paying not even the slightest attention to him, he saw that she was still a child, she didn't know what love meant because she didn't know that the guy beside him had love-at-first-sight to her. Luckily her aunt came back, and his nervousness wore a bit off. He just thought that he was wrong to like somebody like her but still can't get his ruby-eyes away from her brown-ones. He was mesmerized by her beauty and didn't know what to do.

Mikan in the other hand, still felt sad about Sumire having her way. Not one second this boy Natsume beside her popped out of her head because of her extremely bad day, which started off by knowing that her dear grandmother just died.

Natsume would have been heartbroken if he found out about Mikan's feelings but luckily, luck was still in his side, it was a Mass, and you have the "Pater" in where you sing the "Our Father". Natsume might not have talked to Mikan, but at least he got to hold her hand. Her hand wasn't that smooth like his, indicating she was a very hardworking person. But he didn't care, he was happy of what she is and would like him to stay the way. (except for the being a child and not knowing what love means)

Mikan, after touching Natsume's hand felt something too, something warm yet has a mixture of coldness, she then realized his hand was very soft and calm but still, something troubled Mikan, this feeling, she can't explain. She felt there was a part of Natsume that was extremely suffering.

Alas, they have to let go at the end, Natsume's happiness just stopped and at the same time was Mikan's curiosity of who Natsume was. But all is not lost in love; there was the "Peace be with You" part. Yes, Mikan greeted Natsume with a mere "Peace" but this made Natsume blush. After all, he thought this girl didn't even notice him from the beginning he sat down beside him, but he was wrong. He then returned her "Peace" with a smile, trying not to blush more than he is already is. This was a nice sight for Mikan's parents and Natsume's aunt. They saw a connection build in them, even without the use of words. This made them happy for Mikan and Natsume seemed happy as well. Mikan forgot about Sumire and went home with a smile and it was the same with Natsume.

In Natsume's car, he wondered if he'll ever see her again and asked her aunt, "Will you be coming here next Sunday?" Her aunt answered, "Why do you ask that, at first I thought you don't want to go here, now you seem interested to go next week?". The word interested affected Natsume. Was he really interested in Mikan? Well, he just answered her aunt with a simple "Yes". Her aunt then brought up the topic about Mikan which was awkward for Natsume but at least her aunt promised to help him with her. Natsume thanked her aunt so much. He thought, "At least someone still understands me" After that he imagined what will happen next week if her aunt will leave him again so he asked her aunt, "Let's bring my sister next week okay, she may be a pest, but she can help me also." Her aunt just laughed the whole way home, she didn't expect that a guy so quiet like Natsume will like a friendly and optimistic girl like Mikan. The line opposite attract then went in her mind, which was so true.

For Mikan's way home, it was a bit different; her parents teased her about the matter that the guy beside her kept staring at her the whole Mass. Mikan didn't even understand what they were talking about and didn't notice anything they said were true. All she remembered was about the guy was his hand, which had a mixture of coldness and warmth. She was concerned that the boy was confused in some things in his life and she wanted to help him. By that she slept in her bedroom, thinking of what the name of the boy was.

When she was fast asleep, unconsciously, she said the boy's name, Natsume.


	2. We meet again

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, so I'm sad..but if I did..I'd be so happy to own Natsume (Yeah right, in my dreams!)_

**We meet again.**

As usual, everything happened on a Sunday and this time, Mikan was able to play the guitar with her choirmates. Natsume came early and saw Mikan's practice with her choirmates and was amazed of what she can do. He didn't know that she could be so talented and expressive. "There are more to her than meets the eye" he thought and smiled at her when she would play. Her music was like the world to him. It would calm him down, like when he sees her face. Too bad he doesn't have a picture of Mikan. Or does she? Either way, anything Mikan does still meant the world to him.

More Sundays come and go and they don't always see each other, but the same impressions seem to be there in their minds. Yes, those impressions were added each Sunday that passed, as they know more and more about each other. Even a bit, Mikan knew some things about Natsume, but she never knew his name. She did try to ask her classmate that knows about him but Mikan forgot his name. When her friend told it to her, she didn't hear it clearly. The name Natsume didn't really marked a dot on her head. But Natsume, the name Mikan was a big word to he. Still, their first impression still lasted. Mikan's curiosity about Natsume and Natsume's love for Mikan was still there.

In an important Sunday for Natsume, he wanted to be early to go to Mikan's village. He wanted to ask Mikan something but was to shy. But he had to go there, he had to ask her or it would be too late. She might move for next year and leave him. He wouldn't have the chance to tell her what he felt, so he came.

There, as usual, she put him in a trance and is lost in time. He doesn't realize the things happening to him, all he knows is that he's there, and she's there, that's all. Suddenly, he remembered why he was so early to be there, he was going to invite Mikan and her friends to his birthday. He didn't have the guts to ask her, so her aunt did. Since Natsume was afraid to be rejected by Mikan, he made her aunt ask her parents instead. "It's better if they rejected me than her." he assumed. And well, he was right, he was denied, but good thing it was her parents. It's not as if they didn't like him. They do, and by even one look, they know, he'll be the one for her. They believe that and would want him to be her date to her future prom. But, they were just unfortunately busy that day and since he already invited Mikan's friends, he can't back out now. He had to spend his birthday with them, not that it was bad company or anything, but all he thought that birthday is what Mikan was doing at that time.

Weeks have passed and one day, something happened. It was daijavou (I don't know the spelling), the feeling this moment has happened before. It was on a different seat, and Sumire hogged the glory again from Mikan. Mikan was furious, things were already great but Sumire had to ruin her day. She can't do anything again, it was the Lord's house, fighting in there is like committing a mortal sin. Besides, God won't be happy to see that an instrument (figure of speech okay..) of his is creating war. So, Mikan just let the matter slip, even though it was really hard.

That time, Natsume was beside her again. The same things happened like their first encountering. Natsume was still so shy that he can't make a move on Mikan. And Mikan, she was still naïve, she doesn't see what this handsome guy sees of him. She doesn't see how much this guy cares and how much he'll do just to make her happy. Still, even if she doesn't see the real him, she still thinks of him as a complicated guy. She really wants to know what it is bothering Natsume. Natsume may look nice and shy, but there's more to him that meets the eye. Natsume got to see Mikan more, and that's the same with Mikan but she was definitely curious, she wanted to know what was up with him. Still, he can't see his true feelings. She was blinded. She couldn't see his love. All her problems blocked Natsume's feelings for her. Pity, despite Natsume's hardships in life, he still got through it because she had an inspiration, Mikan.

When the night ended, the same things still happened, Mikan's parents teased her off him. And Natsume's aunt still promised that she'd help him. It's not as if this happens every Sunday, yes it does. Mikan's parents and Natsume's aunt always do this every Sunday, even if nothing interesting happens to them. Sure, at times, they bump each other while lining of for communion or if Mikan accidentally falls something. But, that wasn't such a big deal, except to Mikan's parents, Natsume's aunt and Natsume. Mikan's the only one not making a big deal out of it, or is she? She still doesn't understand what it is they're trying to say. "What is it?" Mikan says alone in her bedroom. "Why do they always tease me, I don't see anything special he does, he's just a normal boy with extraordinary feelings. But, why do I always think of his feelings, why do I want to know what he is like. Am I just concerned..or is it something else."

**A\N:** Sorry it's pretty short, that's what really happened,(well kinda..) but surely the other chapter will be longer. I promise. So please, easy on the comments okay? Thanks!


	3. Realizations

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and Natsume but I wish I do..I'd be soooo..sooo..happy if I did..unfortunately I don't! but..what the heck..let's just start with the fic..haha.. Reviews please!thank you!_

Realizations

Things got worse for Natsume as time passed by, it was weeks, no months, no precisely TWO YEARS since he liked Mikan. Mikan of course learned the meaning of love and the one she liked was the famous Ruka Nogi.

Ruka was loved by almost every girl. "He's talented, smart, nice, and most importantly, I love him when he's so CALM, COOL AND COLLECTIVE" Mikan said in confidence talking to herself in her bedroom while spreading her arms and legs.

"What? Did I just say I love him when he's so CALM, COOL AND COLLECTIVE? But those traits are the same with that guy. Does that mean I like that guy too? Well, there's no shame, he's okay and he seems nice." Mikan admitted and blushed to herself.

"But still…I…" she was interrupted when his dad called her to go down to the car because they're going to the church already. "Coming dad! Oh, who cares, still Ruka Nogi's so perfect! It's obvious I like him more than that guy." she said walking down the stairs.

In their car her dad brought up the topic about Ruka. "So, you like that Ruka character, don't you?"

Mikan startled on how his dad knew immediately. Still, there's nothing to hide so she said, "Yes! He's just such a great guy!"

"Just be careful Mikan, guys may be as great as him but they could break your hearts. Listen; realize that there are others who love you. Many guys are there for you, and most of them seem determine, why don't you choose a guy that you surely won't be hurt. Someone who will love you unconditionally and will always be true to you." her father asked concerned.

"Dad, trust me, I can take care of myself, I'm not a girl anymore! I'm a teenager! I can take care of myself already okay? You have nothing to worry about me" she replies with a smirk on her face.

"I do trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm not pulling you down or saying that Ruka's a bad aleck or something like that, but remember you're my one and only daughter and I will not let you suffer."

"Oh dad! We're here! I've got to go now," Mikan said as she stood up and opened the car door.

"Mikan, promise me you'll take care" was the ending statement of her dad.

Mikan smiled as a sign of affirmation and ran off to the church happily thinking about a certain blonde lad named Ruka.

Months have passed and Natsume still like Mikan and Mikan still liked Ruka. But one day a tragedy happened. It was nothing like a big catastrophe or a calamity, it was just a misfortune that injured Mikan's heart, hypothetically of course.

Mikan heard from a lot of people that Ruka was crazy for a certain girl. But Mikan never believed the rumors, she always made sure of the facts or would go see for herself the truth. Because of her urge to know Ruka's feelings, Mikan saw Ruka with the girl he liked, she saw him admit to the girl that he likes her. The girl's face, her name or anything about her wasn't important to Mikan, what is significant to her now is that Ruka dumped her without her telling what she really feels.

Mikan was heartbroken and wanted to cry, but she tried not to even though it was hard. She just didn't want his dad to find out about the stuff that happened to her today. She didn't want to see him worry about her and reprimand it all on himself. It was her insist on to know the truth that caused this. She thought she shouldn't have looked for the truth, she should have just admired him and didn't doubt him. Now, she chose to be a martyr and keep it all to herself. But sooner or later she realized she needed someone to tell about it and the first person that popped into her head was no other than Natsume. "Yes! That boy! He's the same as Ruka, calm, cool and collective! Maybe he'll know what to do!" she optimistically thought.

The next Sunday, Mikan wanted to talk to the boy, Natsume but didn't have the bravery to do so. She was to some extent scared and nervous so she chose not to speak to him despite the fact that she really wanted to. She doesn't know why she felt worried that Natsume won't help her or reject her, in some reason, she thought of Natsume as an important person to her for the very first time.

Mikan's feelings toward Natsume continued to grow as every Sunday they see each other. She would stare at him and that gaze was even more than when she does it to Ruka before. Natsume was infront and she was at the back with her choirmates so she has no worry on Natsume seeing her, since ironically, he doesn't stare at her anymore. That was adverse for her. Still, she thought maybe he was just shy since if he did look back and stared at her, he'll be truly obvious. The choir changed their position to the top back previous to the side, in order to be heard all over the church. "That must be the reason! But what if the explanation is that he doesn't like me anymore? But why would he spend his time going to church here in a small village anyway?" she profoundly thought.

By that, she blamed herself for being so blind. Natsume was already there infront of her and he already liked her but she ignored him. It was unintentionally but it was a mistake, a very big mistake that she would never forget for the rest of her life because for Mikan, Natsume was a whole lot more than just a guy she sees every Sunday. "I think, I love him," she thought. "Why am I so blind! Why weren't I able to see his love for me before! It maybe too late! He might not like me anymore! A lot of girls might be asking him out now since he's a great guy. I'm such an idiot!" Mikan said in guilt, remorse and shame towards herself. She couldn't believe that the ONE for her has been right there all along. She didn't expect to love this guy, but she did, and now she might have lost him already.

She always prayed every day and night that Natsume still have even the slightest amount of crush on her so that she won't experience rejection for the second time around.

"_Lord Jesus Christ,_

_I come to you as a humble servant. Please help me with my problem towards this guy. I've been blinded by problems and troubles in my life that I wasn't able to see the glory in my life. I didn't notice that the light for me, that would guide me always was just right there infront of my face. Forgive me if I didn't appreciate this gift of yours. Punish me if you wish. Just don't take him away because he's a very important person to me. He may be my significant other one day and my life might be meaningless if it'll be without him. So Lord God, understand that I will do anything to gain him back. I think I won't be able to survive without him. He's the person who I admire, like, adore and love O Lord so please have pity on me. Have sympathy on your creation that never appreciated this work of yours, your finest work for me. I say sorry for all the things that I've done harming you O Lord my only master. Look upon this person praying to you with all her meekness. May you grant this one and only wish of hers to be with this person she wants and needs in order to survive the obstacles of life. If you wish that he is not for me, I accept it wholeheartedly, but let me be able to tell him what I feel. Let me, by your word have courage and strength to tell my feelings to him. Let me, with your guidance and assistance tell me what I should do with this matter. This I ask to you O Lord Jesus Christ who lives and reigns in the Holy Spirit, One God forever and ever. Amen" _

**A/N: **_Reviews please! Hope you like it, I forgot to tell it's my first fic so be easy on me please!hehe..peace out! Gakuen Alice Rules! _


	4. You Still Have Hope

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Natsume Hyuuga, but I wish I did. Awwww… too bad for me! Anyway, here's another chapter! Reviews please! Be easy on me! This is my first fic? So is it okay for my first? Tell me of what you guys think. Ü _ You Still Have Hope 

Mikan had a lot of faith in the Lord and prayed every second she remembers about Natsume. Natsume in the other hand did the same thing. They both didn't lose hope. No matter what, they believed in the Lord for he's the one that brought them together.

In one particular Sunday, Mikan and her friends found out that it was Natsume's aunt's birthday that day. Mikan was excited to know that she would be participating on the program for Natsume's aunt. "We might spend some time together! Oh thank you so much Lord!" she thought in tremendous bliss. Her day was so nice, knowing that after the mass she'll have a chance to spend time with the person she likes. But, to her surprise, she became sad when she found out that **Natsume wasn't there**! She saw her aunt but didn't see him. "Where could he be? It's an important day for his aunt and he's not here! What if he doesn't want to see me! That will make no sense at all, it's her aunt's birthday! Or maybe he's in trouble? Oh, don't think of such things! I'm such an idiot!" Mikan thought panicky.

As the Mass went on, Mikan was still uncomfortable of the fact that Natsume would miss this special day for her aunt and also for her. She didn't do quite well in her playing the guitar for the reason that she can't help but think what's wrong with Natsume.

Until, when the Mass was about to end, and Mikan lost her last bit of confidence and optimism that Natsume will come, he all of a sudden came! Mikan couldn't believe it, she thought he really didn't like her or didn't care for her aunt, but she was without a doubt wrong. That made her guilty of ever doubting Natsume since she knows that she loves him.

Anyhow, the celebration started downstairs and Mikan was asked to play "Happy Birthday" for the celebrant. Afterwards, she had the opportunity to play a piece of hers on the piano since she can play the piano also. Natsume's aunt's prospect about it was she was superb for her age. Too bad Natsume was out getting drinks for the celebration somewhere; he didn't get the chance to hear her superb playing.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late! I won't hear her play! Come on sis! Faster!" Natsume said annoyed at her sister.

"I am hurrying up! Why are you in such a rush to hear that girl play, you hear her play the guitar every Sunday don't you?" her sister Hotaru stated.

"Yes I do, and I love her music, I love the way she plays. But Auntie told us that she plays the piano. She might play tonight! So hurry up or we might miss it!" Natsume said massively irritated at Hotaru.

"You sound like it's not only her music that you love. Am I right?" Hotaru asked with a bizarre grin on her face.

Natsume blushed because of this and said unsure with anger, "Uh… what are you talking about! Let's go faster! If I'm late, you'll be the one to put up with my torture!"

"Okay Natsume, if you say so, but this wasn't my fault! Auntie told us to get the drinks, not me! Blame it on her! I don't care!" Hotaru said in an annoying tone.

Out of the blue, Natsume noticed that they were near the church but Mikan already finished her piece and was getting in the car.

Natsume ran as fast as he can, but didn't know she was in the car already and he went to the opposite side, in where you can't see Mikan's car pass by.

As Natsume saw she wasn't there, he dropped the drinks he had, and ran away to the park. Hotaru was shocked that Natsume truly cares about Mikan. Yes, she does know, but she was shocked on the way she saw her brother react. Hotaru can't help but think if Natsume's love for Mikan is good for him. So she decided to follow her brother to the park. Their aunt then was absolutely guilty of making Natsume and Hotaru get the drinks, causing Natsume not to see Mikan.

"What have I done!" the aunt said in remorse.

At the park, Natsume can't bear but cry. He doesn't know why but seeing Mikan seemed to be a big deal. Out of nowhere, in a flash, Hotaru came and talked to Natsume.

"Bro, what's wrong? You didn't see her, so torture me now already! You said you would! I accept your torture okay! Do your worst!" Hotaru told in confidence.

"Hotaru, as much as I want to, I won't." Natsume denied.

"But brother? I thought…" Hotaru said puzzled.

"Mikan wouldn't want me to harm you Hotaru. She wouldn't want a guy that hurts his own flesh and blood" Natsume said weeping.

"But you need to release the anger brother!" Hotaru exclaimed. She realized also that Mikan had a good influence to his brother, by the fact that he's brother didn't pulverize her.

"Then release the anger on me Natsume!" their aunt said appearing from nowhere. It looks like she was hiding somewhere and listened to their conversation.

"Auntie?" Natsume said unsure to the lady infront him. "I couldn't…" he said as he cried louder on her. "I don't want to cry, but I can't take it anymore! Why don't we even become friends? Why is it we're like strangers? Doesn't she like me, huh auntie?" Natsume said in full misery. "I just want to be with her, is that wrong?" he continued.

"You're not making a sin Natsume. I can't believe a guy like you can cry for a girl like her. You must really have a thing for her, huh? I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise, I'll help you twice now. Are you okay?" her aunt said in consideration.

"Thank you guys. I'm okay now. I don't know what would happen if I weren't with you guys." Natsume said wiping his tears.

"Without us you'd be nothing! You'd be cursed to oblivion by now!" Hotaru says teasingly.

He was still extremely sad though, but not that sad anymore because he had her aunt and sister. (It's been **TWO YEARS!** I can't believe a guy can survive that! Survive without even saying a proper word to his loved one.)

Anyway, for Mikan, she was also disappointed. She was a strong girl despite of her problems so she didn't cry. She just became extremely sad. Nonetheless, there are other days, and Mikan didn't lose hope.

After a few Sundays, Mikan and Natsume recovered from that day. They were their usual selves again. Later than expected, another thing happened that was momentous to the two.

It was so long before it happened, but it's good it did. The church didn't have electricity so, Mikan had to buy batteries to use for the piano (since she was already the new pianist) she was going use for the Mass. On the way, she met her close friends and became extremely happy. That started her day with a big smile, which Natsume will be glad too see.

After a while, Mikan went back to the church. There they put the batteries for the piano. It happened that the piano still didn't start with the batteries, so there was no hope. In view of the fact that Mikan reads her notes in the piano and doesn't play "by ear" (which means finds for the right note by ear), she couldn't play in the dark, even if the piano would be fixed with the batteries. By that, she decided to sit down with her parents.

At the moment she was going to sit down on her seat, she saw Natsume seated on his seat. They had eye contact that didn't lasted for a while, because Mikan had to checkon something.

Eventually, when she sat down, she noticed Natsume wasn't there, that he went with her aunt to check out the electricity of the church. Too bad Natsume wasn't there; Mikan now is beside Natsume's sister, Hotaru! Oh man, what a drag that will be if Natsume saw it.

After some time, Natsume came back to his seat, beside his friend who went with them to the village. Yes he was annoyed that her sister and friend is between him and Mikan, but he can't argue with them there, Mikan might get suspicious. So, he just looked at Mikan talking to her mother. He saw him smile, which made her smile too. His friend also looked.

The mass didn't start for quite a while because the priest still wasn't there. It was almost on hour since everybody was there. But still Natsume, Hotaru, Natsume's friend and aunt didn't leave. This impressed Mikan. "The fact that our church isn't as good as other churches is bad. But, what's good is, they still hang around here." Mikan thought with a smile on her face.

Not only that, for the very first time, Mikan and Natsume heard each other's voice while the mass still didn't start. It happened when they were talking to their family. Mikan thought Natsume's speaking voice were nice and vice-versa.

In between the Mass, Mikan decided to look at Natsume. She did this a couple of times and at one or two times, he saw him look first at her, but because of shyness, he would turn back at the next second. Even in the communion, when Mikan was praying, and Natsume was walking to his seat, he/she realized he/she was looking at him/her. This made both of them blush sooo much.

In the end, it was extremely a happy day. Mikan and Natsume had a great undeniable connection that shows they can understand each other, even without talking.

(Now, do you remember of what I said, that I'm sorry if the story was short at first? I am now apologizing if this chapter is long because it's not yet finished! So sorry! Still..please let me continue. Sorry again!)

About a week later after the "occurrence" in the dark, the two didn't meet. Yes, you may think it's bad for both of them, but no. Mikan's happy. Of course she was a bit sad that Natsume didn't come. She almost doubted him for the second time. But she realized there's no reason to doubt him. She thought of 4 reasons for her conscience to be cleared of the matter and those reasons are: she doesn't own Natsume; it's not a special occasion for Natsume to be there; Natsume might be busy and **no one promised her Natsume would be there.** By these reasons, Mikan decided to have a smiling face the whole mass. It fooled everybody, but not herself. She still felt a tad sad. She tried her best to look good for Natsume and promised to make even a slight "move" on him but all her determination and confidence was useless because he didn't come.

Even though of these circumstances, Mikan was surprised by good news from her parents. They told her news that was good for her future, especially next year.

Her mom and dad are really determined for Natsume to be paired with Mikan. In any festival in their village, they decided he'd be the perfect escort. For the prom, they thought he'd be the perfect date for Mikan. Yes, they still don't know about his real name, but they just felt relaxed and calm about him that they can't help but think he's the perfect guy for Mikan. (How many times did I use perfect for this paragraph?)

But Mikan disapproved of their decision, it's not that he doesn't like Natsume; it's obvious that she does. But she only did that because she didn't want her parents to find out her love for him.

"What if I ask his real name? What if I ask 'What's the name of that guy, it's because Mikan likes him'?" her dad said mischievously.

"Dad! Quit joking! Remember, he likes me! I don't like him okay! Besides how do you know he still likes me? It's been years since I met him! Don't ask such questions like that!" Mikan said in annoyance while her hair was covering her face to hide her blushing.

"I'm only joking! I would never do that!" Mikan's dad said.

"Yeah, furthermore, you know that I'm a very good observer right Mikan?" her mom said, joining the conversation.

"Of course mom! That's one proof that you're my mother! But what's that gotta do with this conversation?" Mikan said with a mixture of assurance and hesitation.

"Well, so you'll believe me when I say, last week, when all were in the dark, he couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Mikan's mom said in a humorous but confident tone.

"Are you serious? Oh! You're joking me! I know you really are observant but, by that tone! Oh puh-lease" Mikan said annoyed with her hair still covering her face to cover her blushing.

"No, that tone is just the 'I'm happy for you' tone!" her mom defended.

"Whatever! Well, I'm finished eating now! I'm gonna go upstairs now! See yah!" Mikan said standing up, still hiding her blushing face.

She went up to her room, and lied to her soft wooden-narra bed. She then looked at the ceiling and said "Thank you Lord for my parents, they've supported me always! You're so great! I'm so happy Lord! Especially about today! Even though that guy wasn't there, I'm happy to know that I still have a chance. Now, I still have hope!"

**A/N: **_hi guys, hope you liked in! the next part will be updated after a while okay because classes are coming near! Wah! I don't want to go back… wait… okay a part of me does… who cares! Anyway reviews are welcome! Thanks to all readers! _


	5. Are You Hiding From Me?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! I'm sad I don't! But I just have to face the facts!   
_  
_Anyway, here's a part from the other chapter, I forgot to put this paragraph for the last chapter, Chapter 4-You Still Have Hope. So here it is! _

But one thing still bothered her. "I… saw a guy just like him, I didn't see the face clearly, but, I think that was… him…" she said totally perplexed.

_By the way, "their" approval means Mikan's parent's approval here._

Are You Hiding From Me? 

For the next Sunday, Mikan thought hard about the guy who looked just Natsume. She tried to ignore it but can't get that guy out of her head. She thought, "I shouldn't think too much, maybe I just missed him so much that I thought I saw hi…"

Suddenly, Mikan was cut when she saw the same guy, she was distracted by the fact the guy she saw looked like Natsume even if Mikan can only see the back. The guy was at the bottom-right of the church, which wasn't the usual place Natsume and his family sits, beside Mikan's parents.

"He wouldn't hide from me? What would be his reason? I didn't do anything bad to him; I haven't even spoken to him. Or maybe that's the reason! Maybe he's tired of liking me, it's already 2 years since we met, and not much has happened between us. Oh Lord! Help me! Is it really him?" Mikan thought.

In the other hand, Natsume was there with his friend; his friend's name is no other than Ruka. This was a different Ruka though, not the Ruka Mikan liked. He was there, since last, last Sunday 'til now to help Natsume for Mikan. Natsume thought the more people that would help him, the bigger the chance he can get Mikan.

Flashback (Reason why Natsume, her aunt, Hotaru and Ruka sat at the bottom-right of the church since last week.)

"Natsume, hey! Let's sit over here at the side!" Ruka said.

"Why? I thought you wanted to help me with her? Why don't you want us to sit beside her parents?" Natsume said confused.

"Well, tell me something, you want Mikan to like you right? Yes I know you want their approval, but before their approval, you should be approved by Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Oh, okay? Is it okay Aunty?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, yes! That's a great idea Ruka! It's a good thing you're here." the aunt agreed.

Back to the present

"Hey Ruka! She looks really pretty from this view doesn't she? With her pigtails and everything. I can stare at her, without being obvious too, you're a genius!." Natsume whispered.

"Yeah it is a good view and you won't be obvious here, but we have to think of a way for her to notice you." Ruka answered.

"But how?" Natsume said looking up and seeing Mikan staring at him. He became so shy and cut the eye-to-eye contact with Mikan.

"I think we don't need to think of a way for her to notice me, she already is staring at me! Natsume told Ruka signaling him look at Mikan.

"Wow! She must really like you! I must know, I had a girlfriend once, she was madly in love with me, and Mikan's stare is just like hers, believe me!" Ruka stated.

"Wow, I didn't know that she'd feel the same way as I do, when I saw her. I didn't think it would be mutual! Should I tell her my feelings?" Natsume questioned.

"Search for more signs of mutual affection, stupid!" Hotaru barged in the conversation with a monotone voice.

Mikan's POV 

"That's him!" Mikan said to herself at the top of her voice while at her seat with the choir.

"What are you talking about?" some asked her.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud." Mikan apologized.

She was lucky that only the choir heard her, not everybody in the church heard her reaction since the priest spoke loudly at the same time.

"Whew, that was close, I thought everybody would here me. That was him! But, why would he change his place? Is he hiding from me or since I know he likes me already, does he want to see me in a better view? " Mikan thought.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Next song already!" the guitarist asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Mikan told the guitarist.

End of POV 

Mikan was so distracted, that she didn't play well. She didn't know what to think about Natsume. She didn't know how to react. But certainly, that wasn't the end of that day, Mikan, wanted Natsume to see her. She wanted him to see that she did her best, for him to notice her. She even changed he hairstyle from ponytail to pigtails for this day.

Thus, Mikan went down for the communion. She afterward headed to the line. Then Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and their aunt came towards her, they were going to line up too. But unfortunately, 2-3 people were between Mikan and Natsume. Mikan was a tad sad about this, so she decided to look back. It looked to Natsume that she was checking the choir if they were singing well, but really, Mikan wanted to glance on Natsume. She saw him stare at her, for he thought she doesn't notice him. After that, Mikan went back up to the choir, passing Natsume by the process. Time seemed to stop for the both of them in that very simple but special moment. A kind of **"spark" **was present at that moment.

In the end of the mass, after the priest blessed Natsume, he then looked up to see Mikan. She noticed this, since she was glancing on Natsume at times too. When Mikan and her parents went to their car, Mikan noticed Natsume's car hasn't left yet, since she obviously seen that they left the church before them.

Inside, the four of them were talking about Mikan.

"Hey, Natsume! Look! It's your girlfriend! Why don't you say goodbye to her?" the aunt questioned.

"Yeah Natsume! You slowpoke!" Hotaru joked.

"What? No, she's not my girlfriend! She can't be, I haven't even said a word to her. You're right Hotaru, I am a slowpoke, I can't even go to her and greet her." Natsume said as if he's guilty or something.

"Oh come on Natsume! She's not your girlfriend **yet! **But don't worry, us 3 are here for you, so just stare now, or she'll might go in her car and leave!" Ruka said pushing Natsume for a joke.

"Ouch! Hey! She went in already, let's go now!" Natsume stated.

It was a weird day for the both of them, but a connection was still present between them, the kind of "**spark"** that **real lovers experience. **In both Mikan and Natsume's cars, they asked themselves, "Is this really love?"

"Oh, I don't know why but whatever it is, the feeling I have whenever I see her is great. I forget everything, my problems, just, everything!" Natsume thought to himself as a fact.

"He sooo makes my day! Oh, I hope he'll be able to come to that **upcoming** **important day for me!**" Mikan said as a wish.


	6. Mikan's Upcoming Important Day

This will be the last chapter of a Mysterious Encountering. Do you guys want to know why? The real life story was just useless. It didn't become a happy ending. The people who are Mikan and Natsume in the story lost hope. It seems they won't be together. Wow, it's not a happy ending. (BYT: This is not exactly the true meaning..)I'll mention who the person is after the last chapter. Mikan only okay1

Sundays passed again, and Natsume didn't come on the day before Mikan's important day/ birthday. It was okay for Mikan though, because Natsume doesn't go absent in 2 weeks in a row. It was a rare happening. So she had all her hopes up in the world that Natsume would go to her birthday. She prepared herself for that day, and was very happy, not only because of the numerous people who greeted her, and the choir that she made happy because of the food she shared but because she'll be able to spend some time with Natsume.

In the other hand, Natsume did know it was Mikan's birthday. But, he couldn't come; he had some more important matters with her family. But, the bad thing was, he couldn't tell his parents it was her love's birthday. He didn't tell them because they might think he's exchanging her for them. So, he didn't speak a word.

But her sister noticed that he was down, she's the only one that did. His friend and aunt weren't there to support him, so he was alone. After observing her own brother, she thought of to talk to him.

"Hey idiot, what's up? Do you miss that Mikan girl? Come on, it's only one Sunday. Okay, two Sundays since last week? Do you love her that much? You should tell mom and dad." She said in a monotonous voice.

"I don't..it's not that..it's just so important to see her today." He explained.

"Natsume why is it important?" Hotaru asked.

"It's her birthday okay?" Natsume said running away from her sister, with tears. It was the last straw for him. He blamed himself for everything, for not telling her! She must be very angry with him now, since they both know their feelings for each other already. All he could do that day was be silent, hide and cry. It was a pity.

And he was right, she was angry. Mikan, still being optimistic, not seeing him at the beginning of the mass prayed to the Lord. She saw some look a likes of Natsume, but the fact is, it wasn't him, and she knew it. She was disappointed, still she still hoped, the whole time of the celebration, she waited and waited. She thought he'll surprise her and tell him his real feelings for that day, but she was totally and absolutely wrong. In the celebration of the birthday, everybody was happy with the food, except one person, the birthday girl. Because she didn't have the only thing she wanted, the one she love, Natsume.

Afterwards, at home, all she could do is blame herself for liking such an insensitive guy that was not open to his feelings. She wished she just didn't like him for it to be easier, but that's it, she did like him, and that can't be erased.

Both were in pain and sorrow at that moment, and that was the last time they loved someone like the other one. They tried to look for someone else, with a different type, and different attitudes but they couldn't be satisfied, the persons they found wasn't the one meant for them. Now, they're still looking for their match…

A/N: There..the name is..of Mikan.. is..me…yes me…okay…bye..it's my true life story okay! And I'm so hurt now! Please don't give flames, it won't make me better okay? I'm suffering, and all I said was true!


	7. The Last Message

_**A/N: A song by Mikan, dedicated to Natsume, before they both lost hope. **_

I saw him today, I'm so happy,

He always makes my day heavenly,

Even though we're not friends,

Still my faith will not end.

He sees me as a person,

Not as a musician,

Yes he enjoys me play the piano,

But that's not why he likes me so.

It's just perfect love,

You can't get enough

Life is so carefree,

When it's you and me,

Oh baby.

Whenever I see his, look-a-like,

I still believe he's a better kind,

He's nice, smart and good-looking,

He's there always caring.

I know I don't know him much,

The farthest we got was a touch,

But when that happened,

Our hands they understand. ()

We had a connection,

A great contribution,

We understood for the first time,

The happiness, to forget the cry.

He's so perfect,

I know he's a person you can depend,

He's always there for you,

Guiding me, while saying I love you. ()

I love him, I love him,

I love him, I love him,

Forever, Baby, Yeah,

Forever together, wohohohoho..()-higher 


	8. We Will Have A Happy Ending

A/N: Well.. I feel bad about ending this story badly.. because of what happened to me.. eventually something good happened..and it was a happy ending..kinda.. well.. I just…uhm..edited the whole entire real thing..so here goes! I'm still not sure if this is the real ending.. but o well!

Mikan lost hope, Natsume lost hope. They didn't know what to do. But they've decided they aren't meant to be. Natsume's mom and her aunt fought.. so he can't go to Mikan's village anymore. Poor Natsume, he hasn't a word to say. He can't argue with his parents, but it didn't mean that he didn't.

"Mom! Please apologize to auntie! It's not her fault!"

"No, Natsume! It's her fault, please, you have nothing to do with this!" her mom said in fury.

"Mom, please! Why can't you understand me! You never understand me! You and dad never understand me!" Natsume says leaving her mother's room and slamming the door.

"What the heck is up with that kid?" her mom talks to herself.

"I can't understand her.." Natsume says in a dark face covered with his bangs.

Her mom though about what Natsume said and tried to ask Hotaru, her sister. That was the only time she found out about Natsume's feelings for Mikan. She then decides to take his advice and apologize to her sister. Never late than never right? Yes it's been a month.. but at least they had peace. So Natsume's so called auntie came and surprised him by knocking on his door.

"Natsume?" she says.

"Auntie! Oh why are you here? You shouldn't be here, mom will be furious!" he said hugging her aunt.

"We're okay now. She knows everything already. So Natsume? It's a Sunday today right? Come on! We have to go see Mikan! Hurry up!" she said explaining.

"Thank you so much Auntie!" he says as he goes with his aunt to the car. Natsume wondered why her sister and Ruka wouldn't go with him. Hotaru decided not to come to not interfere with Natsume while Ruka wasn't available to come.

At Mikan's village, Natsume still got Ruka's advice in seating in a different place to spot Mikan. But first, he had some explaining to do with the other people in charge of the choir. Natsume decided to talk to the higher-ups of the church. Mikan upstairs, saw him but wasn't sure it was he. He had cut his hair so she wasn't sure. But somehow, she felt it was him.

She didn't see him almost the entire mass. She tried looking for him but didn't find him. But at the communion Mikan saw him. Since he was still a bit mad at him for not coming to her birthday, she ignored him. That wasn't the only reason, her friends told her also to ignore him to show him that he offended her. Natsume was shocked. Mikan didn't give her usual smile or hi to him. His face was mixed emotions that made Mikan laugh. He had a face filled with surprise, anger, worry, sadness, curiosity and silence. It was a very weird combination of feelings. When Mikan turned around, not to be see by Natsume, she smiled a very big smile and laughed when he couldn't see her anymore.

Mikan didn't mean to laugh at him, but she can't contain herself, it was too much to bear. So after the mass, she saw him leave. Not saying a word. She was disappointed not talking to him since they haven't seen each other for so long.

When she went down the stairs, one from the higher-ups talked to her.

"Your parents are waiting for the car. I told them someone wants to talk to you, **_privately_**. Go over there!" she says as she points at a person and continues "That person wants to talk to you."

She saw that it was Natsume's aunt and went to her, as she taps her shoulder and asks what she's about to say, she said "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh.. is that so? It's okay." Mikan replied.

After a while, Natsume's aunt leaves and Natsume comes, he goes and sits. Mikan also sits beside him.

"So.." they said in unison and blushed.

"Let me explain okay Mikan?" he said.

"Oh.. okay.. but before that.. I want to know your name.. it's been years.. and well..it's inappropriate not to know your name." She asks.

"It's Natsume.. anyway.. I want to apologize for not coming to your birthday. Here." He said as he pulls out a box wrapped with blue and pink wrapping. It had a read ribbon on top and a white card. "I bought this just for you. When I found out it was your birthday years ago, I decided each year to give you a gift.. but somehow.. I'm just too shy. I'm sorry.. It took me three years to give you a real gift." He continued.

Mikan said not a word, just getting the gifts he presented. She held them tightly and laid them down. She then spoke "Thanks. It's okay, I waited.. I waited for you.." and hugged him. She hugged him tightly and cried. She cried for happiness since he had the guts to tell her the truth.

He then noticed she's crying and broke the hug. "What's wrong, I'm sorry.. It's my fault."

"No it's not!" she said wiping her tears off. "I'm just so happy, knowing that you feel the same way I do.. even though it's been three years already." She said.

Natsume then began to hug her again and she accepted it. They stood up, and didn't mind anyone who might be watching them. It was their moment and no one can ruin it. After the hug, Mikan looked at her watch. It was time to leave, so she said "I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" with a kiss she laid.

Natsume was shocked and speechless. But before Mikan would be out of his sight he screamed "There's a long letter with my gift! Read it! It also has my contacts, email nos. and addresses! Contact me okay!"

"I will!" she said screaming and waving goodbye and entered the car. Natsume also left and went to her aunt's car.

"So how was it Natsume?" her aunt asks.

"It was the best! Thanks auntie!" he said as he hugged her.

"Okay.. so stop hugging me now.. we have to go now. I have to drive already!" she said as a joke.

In the other hand, at Mikan's car..

"So, Mikan what did he do? And what's in his gift?" her parents asked in unison.

"Oh this? Just a late birthday present. I haven't opened it. What he did? What's that suppose to mean, he just said sorry, that's all! He just said the reason for his reason not being here!" she argued.

"Okay..okay..if you say so!" they said.

At Mikan's home, she opens Natsume's gift. In it is a white teddy bear with a hear in his stomach and a bell with a ribbon on it's neck. The bear's name was Teddy. Then, Mikan decided to read Natsume's note. It said

_Dear Mikan,_

_Firstly, happy birthday! I wish you health, happiness, love, friendship and everything else that are good for you! I hope you will be a successful and happy person always._

_Secondly, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you, for you experiencing my cowardliness of telling you my true feelings. I'm just not that out-spoken like other people. I don't event think you deserve a guy like me. But even so, I will continue loving you for you're the only one who made me feel this way. Whenever I feel lonely, when I see your face, everything seems to be all right. Just a smile from you will make my day. So always smile, I love it when you smile. I also feel secured with you, knowing that you'll never leave me and will always be there for me, even if only as a friend. I may not have talked to you directly, but I still love you. I love you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are perfect, and nothing will change my feelings, even knowing some negative things about you. I know I can deal with you and I will accept you no matter what you are. Please don't be mad at my words, for this is the only time I can tell you all my feelings, in a form of a letter. Hope you like my gift to you and I hope that you'll always be the same. I love you okay? You're my teddy (as said by the bear's name)._

_Thanks a lot for being there with me. Thanks for never forgetting me. Thanks for loving me in return. I love you so much, and I'll always love you no matter what. Good luck in everything you do and I hope God always watches over you, leading you, guiding you. What am I talking about, he always will.. cause you're a masterpiece of him. _

_Well.. till here for now.. contact me in… 6568982;092128408610;No. 05, Black Cat Street, Alice Academy Subdivision, Japan)_

_Loving you always,_

_Natsume Hyuuga Ü _

Mikan cried hard and thanked the Lord. She prayed and with that she slept.


	9. They Obviously Know

Okay fine the story's for from over. Oh man… anyway..here's the next chap..sorry..for the weirdness..

Mikan went to choir and saw a lot of look a likes of Natsume. But she distinguished which was he. He was the one wearing black. She stared at him, and well her sister Hotaru obviously saw what she did. _Evil Grin. _

Poor Mikan.. she didn't get to talk to Natsume and she's so embarrassed because of Hotaru's look. Hotaru looks funnily at her that causes her to cry a bit.

"Why!"

"Mikan? What are you saying?" the choir members asked.

"Oh..nothing..hehe.."

When Natsume was about to go home, Mikan was too shy to approach him because of Hotaru. They left not talking to each other.

_In Natsume's aunt's car_

"Hotaru.. tell me.. I know you know why Mikan didn't go near me, don't you? Well.. spit it out!"

"Uh.. yeah..okay.. fine.. I saw her staring at you.. her look..on her face.. is the same as you when you see her. It just makes me laugh. She noticed I saw her too."

"Why you! Don't you do that to her!" she said giving her a 'nuggie'.

"Hey.. you two there at the back!" the aunt said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess the car up, I just clean it.."

"Okay."

For the next Sunday, Natsume's schedule was hectic, so he couldn't come. Mikan did understand, but it pains her to find out he didn't call her. _"It's true, we're not formally together but.. I texted him.. and he didn't reply.. is he tired of me? Or plain busy, or just has no load?"_ Mikan thought.

Suddenly, at the Sakura dinner table, Mikan brought up the topic about the 'Sophomore's Night' in February. "So.. who should I bring?"

"Well.. we can get that Hayden guy.. You were childhood friends with him since 3!" her mom implemented.

"No, thanks. Well, we're not really close for now. Beside.. I know he wouldn't go."

"Don't say that! He'll love to come. He's pretty sociable you know!" her dad said.

"Well.. I'll think about it. Who else?"

"Hm… what about your friend's brother, what's the name? Oh.. Orlando!" her mom asked.

"He is cute.. but we're not close. He doesn't even like women."

"Well.. I know! How could I forget? That Natsume guy!" her dad said.

"Yes! Of course! He's good looking enough!" her mom agreed.

"Well.. I'll think about it too." She said having a tint of blush on her face.

"You seem happy talking about him." Her mom noticed.

"No, no!" she said waving her hand.

_**A/N: Well now they obviously know what Mikan feels. They know how she feels about Natsume already. Oh man.. this is harsh for her.**_


	10. Hindrances and Surprises

The story isn't over yet.. Mikan and Natsume aren't formally together.. beside.. there are still some things that haven't happen yet.. let's see what happens next..

Everybody already knew how Mikan and Natsume felt towards each other, even though they don't see each other much. Natsume's really busy, and so is Mikan. But they both understand each other.

In one Sunday, Natsume wasn't there. Mikan wasn't disappointed at first but when she noticed one of the one in charge of the choir (not Natsume's aunt) wasn't there, she got more disappointed. She found out that the person went to a performance of her friend Anna, who just moved to another school 2 years ago.

"Could it be? That he... went there?" Mikan thought inside her.

Visions went into her head, because there is a possibility Natsume went there too. But as her what?

"I know it's bad to doubt him again, but I'm just so jealous! Why am I always the one jealous, why not him? Oh.. yeah.. because no one likes me!" Mikan though annoyed of herself.

She doesn't consider herself as pretty, smart and talented as others say. She just thinks they are just being 'plastic' with her, being on her good side while inside they don't like her.

"Why can't I be just like Anna! She's pretty, talented and smart! She's better than me in everything! Why would he pick me?" she thought more annoyed of herself.

She couldn't text Natsume; she would look like a fool. She just decided to keep silent and act like nothing happened, and so she thought.

The weeks passed, and no Natsume yet. Mikan began to forget about him since there were a lot of problems happening to her lately. When she realized, she forgot about him, she couldn't stand it. She cried and cried. She forgot her one true love. Or is he? Why? If he is her true love, she won't forget him right?

More than a month passed and Mikan's hope faded. Natsume stopped going to Mikan and he really did went to Anna's performance. She decided Natsume was only one of the many guys that would come and fool her. She didn't cry about it anymore, but she was definitely disappointed. She tried to forget her but he would just pop in her head. But time heals everything and it healed her.

Eventually, Natsume came back to Mikan, he went to mass again. He wanted to talk to her when he saw her but couldn't. Mikan ignored him. He wanted to explain everything but Mikan didn't give him a chance, she left him.

"Mikan! I'm sorry!" he screamed to her.

Mikan still ignored him.

"Mikan, I know I've been gone for months, but let me explain!"

"Explain what? You don't need to explain anything to me. We mean nothing to each other!"

"But we do! Mikan…"

Mikan left Natsume alone before he got to say something.

But Mikan was out of sight already, "Mikan… I love you, I'm sorry," he whispered.

On the next Sunday, Natsume came, but they didn't talk. He didn't bother because Mikan really doesn't want to talk with him. But his aunt has to talk to her and her parents. It was about Hotaru's transfer to another school.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help us out? Because, Hotaru here, my niece wants to go to Mikan's school next year. I know it's an all girl school, but it's great there, so I too want her to study there. Can you help us out?" Natsume's aunt asked.

"Of course we will!"

Natsume looked at Mikan and Mikan looked away from him. _"This can't be. I don't want-or do I?"_

Mikan's mom helped Natsume's aunt for Hotaru to enter Mikan's school. She gave him the papers and everything. It's only a matter of time… until she… studies in the same school as Mikan.

_**A/N: Yeah.. it's rushed. I just want to update..hahaha…R&R! No flames please! **_


	11. Hotaru Changes

_**Sorry for not updating this for a while. At least it's here!**_

A year has passed, and now Mikan was worried about Hotaru entering her school. She didn't know if she passed the test to the school. She didn't want her to. She was still mad at Natsume for so long.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I don't want her to be here at school. School is already tough for me already. The work, the people who hates me, the pressure, it's too much for me to handle. Natsume's sister Hotaru can't enter here. She can't! She just can't! She's just-

_**End of POV**_

"Hi, you're Mikan right?" Hotaru said from Mikan's back.

Mikan then turned around and saw Hotaru.

_I can't believe it. She is here._

"Hi…"

"Not happy to see me, ei? Well don't worry. I'm not either. Just promise to stay away from my brother and we won't have a problem," Hotaru explained.

"What?! I'm not even talking to him anymore! Besides, the only bridge I have of him is you, and if you choose for us to not talk to each other, then it's okay. Though, I'm curious why suddenly you don't want me to have anything to do with him."

"You don't have to know. Just stay away from him," she said heartlessly and cold then left Mikan all alone.

_Why did she say all those stuff? I thought Hotaru was a good person. I thought she wanted Natsume and I to get together. Why does she want me out of life. It doesn't matter. Even if she didn't say those stuff to me, I still will avoid Natsume. _

_**A/N: Yup, it's a short chap. Find out why Natsume's sister, Hotaru is like that by reading the next chapters!R&R! **_


	12. She Stole Your Talent

_**A/N: Sorry for the long time I took just to update. Not much is happening to me so… I can't update it even though I want to. Remember, it is based on my real life. But… I decided to not base it on my own love life anymore. I'll just write what I want to write, I hope that's okay with you guys. Well, be free to R&R. **_

Natsume couldn't take Mikan out of his head. He could only think of her at home, at school, at the park, everywhere! She was avoiding and ignoring him more than ever and he's totally sick of it.

_I can't bear Mikan avoiding me. I can't even bear not seeing her. Hmmm… and whenever I see her, she seems to give me a colder look. I wonder what Hotaru thinks about it. I'm sure she can say something about it since she is her schoolmate. _

"Hey Hotaru," he called out his sister which was sitting by the couch, playing her gameboy.

Hotaru stopped her game, faced her brother as she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Can't you see I'm playing my game?"

"Do you notice Mikan… ignoring and avoiding me more than ever?" he asked while scratching his head.

Hotoru shot him a look. "I have no care about that girl. She may be my schoolmate but what do I care? You shouldn't either. Remember what she did to you."

Natsume got alarmed. "Wait, what did she do to me? Did you say something to her? Did you cause her to avoid me even more?!"

Hotaru didn't say a word nor moved an inch. Natsume knew that it was a sign that she was totally lying.

"Okay, I know you're lying, sis. Tell me the truth."

"Fine, I admit. I did say something to her. I told her to buzz off. I told her to leave you alone."

"But why? You know how much I like her!" Natsume said as he pushed Hotaru to the wall. "Why would you do that!?"

"Well, one, she makes you do this to your sister!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Natsume calmed down and let go of his grip of Hotaru to the wall. Hotaru brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Anyway, you know what she did. Why do you still like her?! Don't you remember that she stole your dream!? Your talent even! You haven't been playing the piano since you found out she was the representative of the city for the national competition! You know you have a chance there! But she had to enter as well! You already suffered because of her, brother! You suffered a lot because of her. Why do you still like her? You wanted that chance so much since you knew of it. Now, the year you were able to tryout, she crushed your dream! Because of it you stopped playing for so long. That's why I did it! That's why I let her stay away from you. I didn't want her to inflict more harm to you. You are still my brother."

Natsume frowned and look down for a while. _"You don't get me, Hotaru. You don't." _

"Say something."

Natsume looked at Hotaru directly on the eye and held her shoulders. He shook her as he said, "You don't understand me, Hotaru. Yes, I'm so sad that I didn't get that chance of a lifetime, which I've wanted for so long and that Mikan got it, but I know she loves music, you know that. She loves it like I love it. That's why I loved her, I still do. One thing that drew me to her was her music, her piano playing. I see myself in her, the passion to the instrument, the memories. It may seem corny but it's true. And that's why I accepted that she deserved it. I myself think she's better than me."

"But she stole your talent, Natsume! Whatever you say about her, you can't change the fact that she made you stop playing the instrument you love the most. She drew you away from the thing you love the most."

"No Hotaru. You drew me away from the thing I love the most. Music may have been with me since I was seven but… Mikan's different. Now that I've met her, I can say that she's the thing I love the most. But listen, Hotaru, you may not understand, but I stopped playing the instrument not because I was traumatized. I did it to not get hurt. I'm just healing from the pain and disappointment. It's not like I will never play again. I just need some time off from it. Understand it, sis. I know you can."

"But I miss you play. When you play, you're a whole different person. You're not the one that always teases me. I see such great passion and peace in you. I want that for you. After that incident, all I see in you is sorrow."

"So that's what you want? You want me to play again? That's all. Boob! Why didn't you just say so? You shouldn't have let Mikan avoid me."

Hotaru looked at her badly.

"But I forgive you. Thanks for caring for me. I didn't know you had it in you," Natsume told his sister and give her a punch on the stomach, the one which guys do to themselves.

Hotaru got in pain. "Thanks for forgiving me bro, but… I'm not a guy. Don't ever do that to me again."

Natsume laughed. "I promise. Though, promise me if I play right now and never hit you on the stomach, you'll let Mikan come near me? Tell her that we should talk? Bring us closer?"

Hotaru smiled. She rarely did, but she just had to. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"Okay, I'll bring you two closer. Just play."

Hotaru walked to their piano. She cleaned the top with a clean white rag and opened it. She prepared it for Natsume.

"Thanks," Natsume said then walked to the piano chair. He sat down and placed his hands on the keys. He didn't need a book or anything. What he was about to play was already in his mind. He breathed hard for a few time and then, he played once more.

_A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton_

Hotaru adored how her brother played almost perfectly even after a long time of not playing. She watched closely and was engrossed in the beauty of the melody, the beauty of the technique of Natsume's hands.

In the middle of the song, Natsume talked while still playing. The climax of the song was up. He wanted something to happen. "Sing Hotaru, I'll sing with you."

Hotaru nodded and they both sang.

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time?**_

_**Would pass us by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**If I could **_

_**Just hold you**_

_**Tonight…**_

_**A/N: To my Zoey 101 readers who read this as well, you must have realized that I really like this song since I used it in The Memories 2. Well, to honestly tell you the truth, this is one of the pieces I always play in the piano (asides from broadway, classics, mass songs.) It's because my crush plays this as well. Yeah, I'm Mikan and he's Natsume here and this is our story. But as I said in the beginning, I won't relate this to my life anymore. Maybe a little only. Because, I really don't see if there's hope for us. Though, I see there's hope for Natsume and Mikan here. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Mikan may not be here, but that explains everything. SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAP? R&R as well! **_


	13. Together

_**This will be the last chapter of the story. I know it's sudden, but I find no more urge to continue this after this last chap. But don't worry, I'll make it a happy ending :D Please R&R!**_

* * *

Natsume was standing right in front of her house.

Outside was cold with the winter air coming, and it was absolutely dark too since it was about one in the morning. However, he couldn't care less. He had to talk to Mikan on that moment.

He took a pebble from the ground and threw it to her bedroom window for a couple of times. Mikan finally heard it and decided to look outside, only to get hit on the elbow with Natsume's last pebble.

"Ouch!" she yelled in pain.

"Shh!!!" Natsume said. "Be quiet, you'll wake up people!"

Mikan crossed her arms and looked at him snobbingly. "Well... you actually did wake me up."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to you. Can you go down? Let's go to the park to talk."

She sighed. "I don't know what you want to talk about, but if it keeps you from throwing pebbles at my window then... fine."

* * *

Mikan went down quietly to the front door and went with Natsume to the park. While walking, they said not a single word. It went on until they sat on the swings at the park.

Mikan stared at the crescent moon by the sky, its light shimmering faintly. She then diverted her attention to Natsume. "Now... why did you take me here? I'm sure it's not about a romantic date under the moonlight, because a crescent moon is certainly not romantic. It's actually scary since the sky is so dark and-"

She stopped talking when Natsume put his index finger on her lips. "You talk too much. I was about to start talking."

She blushed and turned around. "Well then... tell me what you have to say!"

Natsume pulled her right hand and let her face him. "I... I'm going abroad."

Her eyes widened. This was totally unexpected. Why would he... go abroad when they've just gotten to know each other?

However, she still hasn't forgotten what Hotaru told her a few days ago. To stay away from him. And besides Natsume left for a while. When he came back, he wanted to think like nothing happened. Mikan still can't forget that.

"Well... congratulations then. But what is it to me?" she said, turning around once more.

Natsume pulled her close to him. "Would you please listen to me!?! When you got to be the representative for the national piano competition, I still became happy when you beat me! But because I lost to you... Hotaru decided to enter my application in this music school abroad. And... I got the scholarship. I have to go there."

Mikan stared at him for a while. "So... that's why she hated me. I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I'm happy you got another opportunity. Congratulations." Her face had a hint of sadness, but she still tried to smile.

Natsume hugged her. "Mikan... I still love you, you know. That's why... I came here. I had to say goodbye to you and see you before I leave."

She broke the hug. "You leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you were angry with me. But... I couldn't leave without you forgiving me. But I promise you, nothing happened with me and Anna. We're just friends. And the reason I was away for a while was because of too much school activities. The reason I couldn't call or text you because I was grounded because my cellphone got lost."

Mikan slapped his face. "Baka! I already forgive you! But... why would you tell me this now?"

Tears began to fall on her face. "If you told me sooner, we would be able to spend more time with each other. We... would have... made the time left worthwhile..." Her voice began to falter.

He hugged her once more. "I know... I'm an idiot. But... would you promise to wait for me? I'll call you and we can communicate by email too. "

"I promise."

"Good."

"I'll see you off tomorrow, right?" she asked him as she tried to wipe her falling tears but the tears kept falling on and on.

"I think we shouldn't see each other tomorrow. It'll be harder that way."

He stood up and pulled her hand. "Let me escort you back home."

* * *

It was the next day and Natsume was all set at the airport.

"You ready to leave, brother?" Hotaru asked him.

She gave a smile yet her eyes showed sadness. "... I'm ready."

Hotaru crossed her arms. "You don't look ready nor happy. Aren't you happy I applied you to Julliard?"

He looked away. "... tell me... you did this for me, right? Not to take me away from Mikan, right?"

Her hair covered her bangs. "How could you think of me that way?"

"You did it once before. Hotaru, please... I love her... and even distance can't let me forget her."

"I know that..."

"No you don't. That's what I'm informing you. I know what you did, Hotaru. Right after I sang to you on that day where you told me you told Mikan to buzz off, you went to the computer didn't you? You had a plan B. I know. I saw you apply my name to the school. And I heard what you said."

_Mikan... I will win. You can't get my brother.  
_

"I thought you liked her for me, Hotaru?"

"Before I did! But you changed! You changed! And I don't like it at all."

Natsume hugged Hotaru. "Sis... I changed for the better. I have higher grades from when I met her, I'm more responsible and more inspired."

"But you don't spend time with me anymore."

"Don't you realize sending me abroad will give you less time with me?"

Hotaru fell on her knees and began to cry.

"Don't you realize that I still accepted the scholarship even though I know what you did?"

She slowly looked up. "Why did you accept it when you know you'll be away from her?"

"Because I believe it'll make my sister happy."

Hotaru hugged him and tightened her grip. "Gomen, Natsume! Gomen Oni-chan! It was my fault! I was a green eyed monster! I..."

"Don't cry, Hotaru. I understand what you did for your brother."

That voice. It had to be... Yes it was! It was Mikan.

The two went to her and saw her all packed up with her stuff.

Natsume started to talk. "Mikan... you came even though I told you not to. But... why do you have luggages?"

"When you left me at home, I immediately called Julliard and told them I'll enter. Sure, maybe not a scholar yet, but they said they'll listen to me and see if I can be up for the scholarship. My parents were okay with it too. That means I'll be going with you."

Hotaru gave a genuine smile. "I'm happy you did that, Mikan. And I'm sorry for everything."

"No problem. You're like my little sis, anyway," she said and hugged her.

Hotaru pushed back. "Don't push it. You two are still too young to get married."

They both laughed.

"I guess."

"Anyway, we have to go, Mikan," Natsume said and got her stuff. "I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"And Hotaru?" he continued. "Take care."

And of she saw two people who were in love embarking to a new journey. Hotaru finally accepted the fact that Natsume and Mikan can never be separated.

* * *

_**A/N: I know its fast, short and sudden, but as I said I just finished this to merely finish it :P oh well, I have better fics that I want to recommend. Miles better than this! But still, R&R :D **_


End file.
